A Little Help
by roorah
Summary: Luffy's in dire need of passing calculus and turns to the class labeled stoner Law, for a little help.


Luffy's never been out of the loop when it comes to _cool _things like video games, food, and his friends, to name a few. But school is another thing. He's never been the brightest. So it's only natural he'd be on Law's ass, begging him to be his tutor. Just a bit. Just for one test... and maybe a couple after.

Quite possibly for the rest of the semester.

And Law's not really the kind of guy many people talk to. Has heard rumors from the other people in their class that all he does is smoke and come to class high and no one knows how he passes any of his classes. Has also heard, people think Law's sleeping with the teacher and that's why he's got such good grades. And if anything that sounds like a compliment, that he's _that_ good he deserves high nineties.

Luffy's always laughed them off. But really, Law looks like he could turn and punch you in the face at any given second if you even breathed wrong around him. Hair is always tucked away in a beanie and for gods sake the guys got DEATH in capital fucking letters tattooed on his knuckles. Looks like he'd have piercings in the most random of places too, not only his ears. Luffy always sees him getting scolded by teachers, telling him to take his hat off. Law always staring back at them the way you would if someone just told you they murdered your family. Luffy thinks the guy's a riot. The way he looks like he can't be fucked with.

So why not mess with him? Not intentionally. Luffy knows he'd probably get a couple punches to the face before Law agrees to help him out in class. Even Zoro's told him to be real careful the guy doesn't "accidentally" elbow you in the jaw for calling out his name. And that's if he even agrees. Stares at the back of his head from a couple rows above in the lecture hall. Thinks of a plan to get Law on his side and help him pass calculus because he'll be damned if he has to take this fucking course again next year. Would rather die than be stuck with professor whats their name again talking about numbers and equations. Shits boring.

And then the clock hits 4, after an hour and a half of bullshit math lessons, class is dismissed and he watches Law get up out of his seat, swing his backpack over his shoulder and pull out a smoke. Puts it between his lips and walks out, right past Luffy. Knows he's seen one of their teaching assistants get really pissed off at him for doing that before, despite it being unlit. Law does nothing but glance at him when he notices him stare and shit, Luffy thinks. He should do it now. They've already made eye contact so why the fuck not. Seems like as good a time as any. And considering Law hasn't clocked him in the face while they made it, thinks maybe today's a good day and he'll luck out.

Excuses himself from the people that are taking their own sweet time in packing up their things and tries to shove past them. Squeezes through the small space between their legs and the chairs in front and finally is able to run up the few stairs left and out the door. Looks around frantically and hears his friend call out his name, shouts back he can't talk and spots the olive coloured beanie in the crowd.

Goes as fast as he can without running, because that might put Law off. He doesn't want to just pop up, out of breath and beg him to be his tutor or anything. That would definitely creep him out and that's the last thing he wants to do because he really needs to be on Law's good side. If the guy even has one.

Thinks of a couple ways to grab his attention. Maybe pretend to bump into him? No, that sounds way too cliché. Perhaps he could just fake trip and crash into a pole or something that'd grab Law's attention. Tosses that idea out because he doesn't want to end up with a broken nose. Thinks he'll just do it the old fashioned way.

"LAW!" He shouts and immediately shuts his mouth after because he's never once spoken to Law. So the fact he knows his name and just screamed it out at the top of his lungs in a hall full of at least five hundred people is probably not the best start.

Sees him turn around and he's got a death glare on, cigarette still hanging out of his mouth unlit. Looks Luffy right in the eyes and turns back around. Continues walking as if he hadn't called out his name just now. Makes him even more determined to grab his attention.

And that's what he does. Sort of.

Runs past the people that are obviously in his way and are walking way too fucking slow for their own good. Pushes past them all until he's behind Law who's significantly taller than him it makes him even more intimidating. If Luffy found him to be that at all. Tugs on the back of his sweater and flashes him a smile.

"Hey! You're Law, right?" He asks and it's not that he doesn't know. But it's a good conversation starter.

"Yeah, and you're annoying." Law says back and shit. Maybe not. Luffy's mouth opens in shock and tries to say something but it doesn't come out right away. Just walks side by side Law until he notices him look down at him.

"You... you're in my calculus class!" Luffy says and way to go genius. As if that wasn't obvious already. Luffy's off to a terrible start. Prays Law doesn't shut him down again.

"And?" Law says. Luffy thinks he's a man of few words. Wonders just how good he can tutor him if all he's giving is shortened replies.

"And..." Luffy says, walks a bit quicker so he's standing in front of Law. Makes him stop in his tracks. And the hall they've reached now isn't all that busy, nearly outside. The doors are right there. Law looks eager to go and light his cigarette but not just yet. Luffy has to ask now.

"And I was wondering if you'd-"

"No." Law says, doesn't even let him finish and walks past. Out the doors and Luffy follows after him. He didn't even let him finish asking his question. Doesn't even know what Luffy was going to ask.

"Hey! I didn't even finish!"

"I know what you're going to ask. You're going to plead your case to me, right? Ask me to help you out in class because your methods of studying are shit and you need to pass because you don't want to fail and take it again. I've heard it about a hundred times, don't think you're the first one to come up with this plan to ask me for help." Law says. Luffy thinks it's both the cockiest thing he's ever heard come out of anyone's mouth before, and also the most he's ever heard Law speak. Besides answering questions in class.

"Okay big shot. So will you?!" Luffy says and Law nearly smiles it almost looks crazy that the guy has it in him.

"No." He tells him and Luffy doesn't get why. Just pouts and watches Law dig into his pocket, holds out a lighter and lights his cigarette. "I don't even know you." Law says after the exhale, and he's right.

"Oh. I'm Luffy!" He says, smile and all. Even holds out his hand for Law to shake if, thinks he's kind of old fashioned. Maybe if he charms Law he'll get him to change his mind. He takes it and that has to be a good sign.

"Okay." Law says and Luffy doesn't know what he's agreeing too.

"You'll help me?!" Luffy asks, can't believe he did it. He got the infamous Law to help him.

"Not really. I can give you tips. You fall asleep a lot in class, right?" Law asks and there goes that idea. Luffy doesn't know how he knows. He's always sitting behind Law.

"Um... no?" Luffy says, tries to lie but Law only laughs. Matched with Luffy's own nervous laughter.

"Okay tip one, don't fall asleep in class." Law tells him, takes another hit.

"I can't help if it's boring as hell what am I supposed to do?!" Luffy says, tries to stand up to Law but it's no use. The guy's so damn tall he only reaches his chin even on his tippy toes.

"Listen to the prof, maybe?" Law suggests and Luffy frowns. Thinks thats a stupid thing to come out of his mouth.

"But it's b-o-r-i-n-g, boring!" Luffy says and Law blows smoke to the side. Looks at Luffy and then sighs.

"Don't take calculus then." Law says and this isn't helping.

"You say it like I want to take it! I don't even want to be in that damn class." Luffy tells him and it's true. He doesn't want to be. Doesn't even want to be in school, period. He'd much rather be doing something else. Like maybe traveling. That sounds nice.

"Drop out of it then. It's still early in the semester, it won't effect your GPA." Law suggests and it's just going down hill.

"Has anyone ever told you that your 'tips' are shit?" Luffy asks and Law smiles at the comment. Doesn't even take offence because he knows he's doing this on purpose. Finds it funny Luffy hasn't clued in and maybe he just hates tips as much as he hates calculus.

"You'd be the first. I've only ever given you tips." Law tells him and Luffy feels a bit accomplished.

"Well let me be the one to tell you to never give them out ever again. They suck. Major ass." Luffy says in a huff and Law laughs. Really laughs because he can't believe that someone's actually telling him that.

"Noted." Law throws the butt of his cigarette on the ground steps on it to put it out and slips his hands into his jean pockets. Didn't think it'd be as cold as it is today. Doesn't know how Luffy can just stand outside with him in a pair of fucking shorts in the middle of October.

"Can't you just teach me normally?! Like actual studying?" Luffy asks and Law hums. Looks like he's deep in though about it, or about everything but helping him.

"No." Law says, and leaves it at that. Walks away and Luffy chases after him but it's windy and fucking cold and he only had shorts clean enough to wear. Thinks he'll try again the next time they have class together.

* * *

"Why not?!" Luffy yells again, stands in Law's way asking him to tutor him. Even just for one test, just one.

"Because you're annoying." Law begins to walk away, bumps into a green haired guy who apologizes but cuts it off when he see's Luffy.

"Ah Zoro! Get him to help me!" Luffy shouts, tries to stop Law from walking away but it doesn't work all that well. His height gives him an advantage.

"You're still trying to get him to tutor you?" Zoro asks and sighs, looks at Law like he's a poor sap because he knows Luffy will never give it a rest.

"I _need _him to!"

"There are plenty of other people in the class with high grades, go ask them." Law says, walks away and Luffy doesn't have a chance at following him because Zoro's damn hand holds him back and asks him why the hell he's so dead set on having Law tutor him when he knows for a fact the guy would only talk about how great it is to be him.

Luffy tells him he's stupid and that Law never even talks half the time. Tells him not to believe everything Usopp says, and it's funny coming from Luffy.

"Seriously there are other less _weird _people in your class-"

"He's not weird! Everyone else is too boring. They'd just sit there and tell me 2+2=4 and that's lame." Luffy presses on and Zoro sighs. Doesn't know how to get through to him and slap him into seeing this is a bad idea.

"Luffy it doesn't matter _who _does it, as long as they help you, right?" Zoro says and Luffy pouts. Still as dead set on getting Law to do it than ever, even more so now, maybe.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Luffy questions again and Zoro sighs, gives him a light slap on the shoulder and gives him the best of luck because he's sure as hell going to need it to get through to Law.

"You suck! What kind of help are you?" Luffy mumbles and crosses his arms. He really thought Zoro would be of more help.

"Not very good help, sorry Luffy. Sanji's told me too, that there's this chick you can ask she's really nice. Her name is Nami and-"

"No! That's not going to happen, I wanna get him to do it." Luffy says. Again, Zoro knows no matter what the hell he says, no matter how _good _it is, he'll never budge. That's how his brain works, if you could call it that even. Luffy huffing and walking away like a kid denied their sweet treats because they've already had too many, Zoro laughing and following behind. Tells him if he's really that dead set then maybe persistence is key.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's go to the cafeteria I'm starving!" Luffy exclaims, lets the topic drop for the day but keeps thinking of ideas in the back of his head while he hangs out with Zoro the rest of the day. Thinks something will come to him eventually and he'll put his plan in action. Feels like a little bit of a mission, consider this mission impossible.

* * *

One day Luffy sees Law at the cafe in the mess hall where their dorm eats. Never knew Law lived in the same building until now. Runs up to him and starts off the conversation casually.

"Have you decided you'll tutor me yet?!" As casual as it gets for Luffy.

"No? Are you following me now?" Law asks, eyebrows raised.

"What? No! I live here!" Luffy shouts and a couple of people turn to look their way. Law takes his coffee and makes his way outside, pulls out another smoke from his pocket and lights it the second they're out there. Law noting Luffy's got on actual pants now and not some damn swim trunk looking shorts.

"I kind of miss those bright blue board shorts." Law tells him, teases really. Luffy looking down and noticing he's wearing jeans as if he'd forgotten what he slipped on in the morning. And really had, is pretty sure the jeans aren't even his and that they're a pair he'd borrowed from Zoro a couple months back. Whoops.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Luffy gets tired of not hearing what he wants, just needs the guy to say '_yes' _not even graciously. He could do it while punching him in the face if it means he'll help him pass the class.

"I already said no-"

"How about just a week, just one! And then I'll get out of your hair!" Luffy suggests and Law hums. Only blows out the smoke of his cigarette and takes another hit right after. Tries to do some negotiating though he knows he really needs more than a week of Law's time, thinks maybe during that time he can whisk Law away with his nobility and charm and get him to keep helping him out.

"You know, you do a really good job at making that sound convincing. Have you ever thought about acting?" Law suggests and Luffy thinks he's got to be joking but the bastards face is one hundred percent serious, doesn't think of this as a joke at all and Luffy actually considers it for about two seconds before he tells Law he's an idiot.

"What the hell am I going to do, go on _broadway? _Act as Peter from Peter Pan?"

"I'd pay to see that." Law laughs, Luffy picturing himself in skin tight tights frolicking around and singing some shit about Neverland. No fucking thanks.

"I'd rather die than do that." Luffy's not even exaggerating. Or tries not to make it sound like he is but all he gets out of Law is another chuckle.

"There's a play for that too, it's called Romeo and Juliet." Law tells him, and Luffy hates the way he ignores his initial question with stupid little plays. Why the hell does he know so much about them, anyways? Doesn't care to ask. Just scoffs at the suggestion and frowns. Wonders if Law's worth all the damn work. The prick.

"Just. One. Week." Luffy repeats, thinks if he says it the way he does, which is all menacing and conclusive at the same time, Law will _have _to agree. Who'd reject someone practically begging? That would be a bad look on his part. Surely he doesn't want that.

"You know this feels like it could be the intro of a porno. "Young college twink takes his tutors cock", what a video that would be." Law tells him and Luffy burst out into laughter at the way Law's mind works, Law himself finding it to be pretty damn funny too. Because it's true, that's how desperate Luffy looks to him.

"You are so damn _persistent." _Law blows out the smoke from his lungs and sighs. Puts out his cigarette the same way as before. Zoro's little voice echos in Luffy's head. Tries not to laugh about the coincidental use of the same word and just stares, hopeful it means he's coming to his senses, obviously.

"Hmm. Fine, if it'll get you to shut up." Law says and Luffy's smile reappears. Thinks Law's a good guy after all and he's just misjudged.

"Really?! You're the best, really the best!" Luffy shouts and gives Law a hug that puts the look he usually has back on his face. Thinks Zoro is a big idiot, and that it didn't take all that much "luck" at all.

"Okay just get the hell off me." He tells him, tries to shove Luffy off but it doesn't work. Like he's super glued to him and the adhesive is Luffy's happiness. Thanks god he's going to get help because if he failed his Gramps would surely beat his ass.

* * *

Luffy's original deal of one week has been replaced with a week extra. And another following that. Law never really telling Luffy to get out of his hair the way he'd planned it to go either. Luffy's got him wrapped around his little finger. The two of them just always meeting every Monday and Wednesday. Or whenever the hell Luffy spams Law's phone with texts and calls asking for help with a specific equation he just can't bring himself to solve no matter how many different times he tries.

And to Luffy, a couple of weeks of having Law as his own personal tutor has been great. He's started slowly learning how to manage his time better and study more efficently. Though he still finds himself falling asleep in class, he's passed a test a week ago and that's better than his first one he flunked with a poor 38% that even the professor had to speak to him about it. During this time he's convinced Law to sit with him, and Law usually nudges him in the side to wake him up if he does fall asleep.

But other than the occasional physical harassment Luffy deems his nudges as, they've become quite dandy friends. So Luffy thinks. He's even found time to properly introduce Law to Zoro and Sanji, both of them being a bit creeped out by some of the things he'd say randomly about death but it doesn't come as a surprise to them anymore. Especially not after noticing Law's hand tattoos. Which Luffy finds to be, pretty fucking cool. Law always catches him staring, outlining them with his index finger in mid air and has to slap his leg or shoulder to get him to focus on the lecture, and not on his ink. Though he does take it as a compliment, no matter how creepy the gesture may be.

Luffy usually drags Law to his place, Zoro and Sanji occasionally tag along. And when they do, which to Law is 99% of the time, Luffy gets nearly no studying done and has to kick the two out of Luffy's own dorm room. They always nag, says Law's a party pooper. But Law's just trying to help Luffy, since that's what he was asked to do. Sometimes though, Luffy just goofs off too much and it pisses him off. So he leaves.

But it'll all be fine the next day when Luffy sees him and apologizes a thousand times. Begs him to come over again because he really missed Law after he left. Says he wanted to go over to his place and bring over a peace offering, which to him is food, and make amends for just straight up goofing off. But he doesn't know what floor or room Law's in. So he tells him.

"Floor 8, room 812." Law tells him and Luffy's jealous as hell.

"The corner room?! You're so fucking lucky those are the best ones! I bet your place is huge!" Luffy groans, so damned jealous of how Law lucked out. Or maybe he swindled his way into getting the good room.

"I guess. It's not any bigger than yours, really." Law tells him and they walk into the large dorm building. Luffy hits the 8 button in the elevator instead of 14, where his room is and Law doesn't seem to mind. That Luffy's practically inviting himself in to Law's place.

"It's probably got a way better bathroom though, right?"

"Probably." Law says with a smile and Luffy only pouts some more. Feels a hand on his back that calls him out of his prissy mood and follow Law out of the elevator when they've reached the eighth floor. Walks past a couple people who try to say hey to Law, he only nods and resumes conversation with Luffy.

"So remind me why you need to study again today? Our next test is in three weeks, that's a long ways away."

"I don't want to study! I figured we could just chill out today or do whatever the hell you do in this... HUGE ASS ROOM!" Luffy shouts when Law unlocks the door and steps in, noticing that Law's a big fat liar and that his room is at least double the size of Luffy's. And to top it all off, he lives alone. Doesn't have a roommate. SO he's got all this damn space to himself. His room even has a four piece bathroom, the bastard.

"I'm so jealous..." Luffy mopes and drops his bag to the floor, walks in and takes in the room which has the better view of the campus than his does and throws himself on Law's couch.

"This isn't fair! Life isn't fair!" He shouts and Law tells him to shut up from his room. Bets even that's bigger than Luffy's. But still, for a dorm room, Law's got almost everything but a kitchen since they get their meals in the mess hall every day. It's practically like an apartment. Maybe a flat.

Sits up and mumbles curse words at Law while he's in the other room changing, walks around the somewhat open space that isn't cluttered with textbooks and papers on his desk. Above it a shelf, that looks self installed and on it are five glass vases that have interesting designs on them. Wonders why the hell Law's into vases.

"Hey Law!" He shouts and Law's already in the same room as him, he just never noticed.

"What?"

"Why the hell do you have so many empty vases? Are you some weird vase geek?" He asks and points up to the shelf. Gets the loudest laughter out of Law and he doesn't understand what's so funny. If anything, Luffy should be laughing at him for being such a weird vase fanatic.

"They're not vases. They're bongs, dumbass." Law tells him and grabs two water bottles from the minifridge in the corner. And it hits Luffy like a bus that those stupid rumors he'd laugh off were probably not rumors at all in fact make a hell of a lot more sense now than they did before.

"So you actually are a huge stoner..." He says aloud and Law only laughs again. Finds it funny.

"If that's what you want to call me, fine."

"Oh. No! Just some people were always talking about how you came to class high all the time, and well... I didn't think they were serious but now..." Luffy trails off and turns his head back to look at the shelf and take in that Law has probably done a lot of fucking illegal things in this room and he's not so jealous anymore.

"Not all the time. Just whenever I feel like it." Law tells him and sits down on the couch, pulls out his laptop and looks back at Luffy, wonders if he's just going to stand there all day. Pulls off his beanie and ruffles his hair.

"So you do come to class high?" Luffy asks, joins him on the couch and somehow he though Law would have much less hair than he does.

"Like I said, sometimes. Why?"

"Have you ever been high around me?" Luffy asks and Law nods.

"Yeah."

"Seriously? How come I never noticed?!" Luffy shouts and Law laughs at how childish he can be.

"I don't make it a point to yell it out to the world like some of the other idiots in our class." And Luffy knows who he's talking about. There are a group of guys who come to class stoned out of their minds and speak loud as hell because they're just so out of it they're usually asked to leave the class.

"Oh." He says, leans over to see what Law's looking at and shock. It's a website that sells a smaller version of what Law's got on his shelf.

"Tell me which pipe looks nicer. The blue or green." Law asks, points to the two he's talking about and Luffy hums. Wonders why the fuck Law's even asking for his opinion, he doesn't know the first thing about this.

"Um... neither. That red one looks cooler to me." Luffy says, points at one in the corner with flames on it and Law hums in agreement.

"It does... okay." Law says and looks like he's putting it into his little cart and ordering it. Has a big smile on his face and looks like he can't wait for it to come.

"You should smoke with me when this gets here."

"What? You're ordering it to the school?" Luffy asks, thinks Law's fucking crazy and that he's going to get himself arrested.

"It's very discreet packaging. Don't worry about it." Law assures him and oh god, he thinks. Law's going to drag him down a hole of no return if he does this. He's not exactly not down for it... but not up for it either.

"Oh."

"Have you never done it before?" Law asks, raises an eyebrow and smirks at Luffy. He's so innocent it kills him.

"Stop that! So what if I haven't?!" Luffy asks and looks frantic while doing so, like Law's going to drop him as a friend because they can't smoke together.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering. You'll have a fun time, I'm sure." Law says and Luffy crosses his arms and legs. Law won't let him out of this one.

* * *

Luffy's done nothing but prepare for their upcoming exam that's worth a hell of a lot more than he thought any old math exam would be. Sits in his chair and shakes his leg, bounces it up and down and Law has to put a hand on it to calm him down. Reassure him he'll do fine or else he'll drop out for being such a crappy tutor and it makes Luffy feel a little bit better. That he's so confident in his own skill, he's actually got a shot.

Watches the teaching assistants pass out the booklets that are _way _too fucking thick to be just a math exam and again his leg starts shaking. Law having to keep his hand on his knee for a few seconds longer to prevent him from just about kneeing the table in front of him right off it's hinges.

Their professor tells them they can begin, says they've got three hours to complete it and Luffy thinks _no _fucking exam should ever be that long. Doesn't have a choice but to do it anyways and looks over at Law, who looks way too fucking cool and composed while doing this now that he see's him up close and in action.

Looks kind of stupid to Luffy. That Law's so damn into math. Who the hell looks like they're having such a fucking great time solving equations?

And if Luffy were the slightest bit tired he'd think he saw wrong when he notices Law's eyes look bloodshot, but honestly, it doesn't even surprise him. That he'd come to class, high as a kite and just shit out the answers onto a test like that.

Wonders how he's even got the ability to do that, thinks his mind has _got _to be on some next level shit because that seems like a hard thing to do to him. It's already hard enough sober.

And now that he's wasted at least fifteen minutes of his precious three hours gazing and examining Law, thinking about all the times he's probably come to class and sat down right next to Luffy under the influence and he just hadn't noticed, he looks back at his paper. Finally writes his name on the cover of the booklet and flips the page. Mind already goes blank when he only reads _'solve for x' _and feels like the next two hours and forty-five minutes are going to be a long ass drag to hell and back.

* * *

Luffy's sitting in their next calculus class, waiting for Law and telling every jerk that comes by and tries to sit down without asking if the seat is taken first that it is in fact, being held for a friend. Class starts without him and his professor says the class average for the exam was much lower than he'd expected.

Luffy's mind fills with the idea his test was so damn bad, despite actually _finishing _it for once, that he ended up somehow bringing down the entire class average to a low of 64%. Thinks shit, he probably fucked up really bad, maybe even wrote down shit that had nothing to do with the test considering he'd refused to look it over. Thinks of it as a jinx of sorts and just left it at that.

Thinks about the possibility he'd written what he had for breakfast that day or what shampoo Law's hair smells like he uses, which in itself is a weird thought for him the be having during a test let alone at all. But he thinks he just needs to _live. _That it's not that big of a deal as long as it was just a thought and it didn't travel from pencil to paper. Angrily sips on his smoothie that he'd made Zoro buy him in the morning after missing out on breakfast. Looks like a pouty child while doing so.

His professor continuing on, beginning the lecture on their new chapter. Application of Derivatives and starts the intro with velocity, Luffy's already lost. Wishes Law would hurry his ass up with whatever the fuck he's doing and get to class because the guy is going on and on about all this shit Luffy's never heard about his minds going to lose it.

And finally, twenty minutes in to the lecture Law walks in and down a couple stairs, past other students and sits down next to Luffy.

"Where have you been?!" He asks Law and his eyes look tired. Goes along with the yawn he gives him as a response.

"I slept in." He tells him and Luffy groans because Law left him for twenty fucking minutes! Twenty boring time wasting minutes.

"Guess what I found waiting for me in my mailbox before I got here though." Law asks, and he's usually not one to talk during class but the look on his face makes him seem really excited and giddy. Goes into his bag and pulls out the pipe he'd ordered on behalf of Luffy's taste a week ago and Luffy flips out. Pushes his hands back down into his bag, makes sure no one can see it because he's worried for Law. He's fucking excited, no doubt. The glass piece looks so cool to him and he wishes he could hold it, but always freaks out when he thinks someone will call Law out on it really loud and get him in big fucking trouble.

"Relax. We'll try it out after class." Law tells him, takes out his laptop and sits back in his seat. Starts typing whats projected onto the large screen on the other end of the room and makes sure to make the notes easy enough for Luffy to be able to memorize. All the while Luffy sits in his own seat, drinks his smoothie and giggles to himself like a kid who's just been told they're going to the carnival.

* * *

"How the hell do you even use this thing?" Luffy says, taking a closer look at the pipe and stares at it intensely. Loves how pretty a piece of glass can look. Law walks over, pulls out a bag of weed and a lighter from a little box on the coffee table and sits next to him. Takes the pipe out of his hand and turns it so he can see the inside of the bowl.

"Weed goes here. You put this part," He turns the pipe to be adjacent with Luffy's lips, "In your mouth and suck in the smoke when I light the weed for you. Hold it in for as long as you can and breathe out. That's it." Law says, in simpler terms. Light it, suck in, hold it, and breathe out.

"That's it..." Luffy says and Law nods. Puts the pipe down and opens up a bag that immediately stinks up the room and Luffy exaggerates a couple of gags. Has no idea how Law can be so into this, the shit smells.

"Go grab that bottle of air freshener will you?" He asks Luffy, gestures to the edge of his desk and Luffy's up and back in a flash. Ready to spray.

"Calm down, it's for after. This smell isn't as bad as you think. If you hate it now you'll hate it after about ten times more." Law says, puts a gram into a grinder.

"Your throat might burn after but that's normal. You're not dying." Law warns him and shit he didn't think it would be that terrifying. That he'd think he'd be on the brink of death.

"Its your first time. Some people experience it differently than others, I'm not saying it to spook you. I'm just being honest." Law tells him, gives him a smile and Luffy nods back. Law slowly tapping the side of the grinder against the edge of the bowl. Fills it up to the top.

"Who do you even get this from?"

"A friend. Acquaintance, really." Law's focused on what he's doing to look Luffy in the eye. Wants to make it perfect for him.

"Acquaintance huh..." Luffy wants to know who the guy is that's just casually hooking Law up with all this fucking pot, but he'll save that question for later.

"Yeah. Here, or shall I go first?" Law asks and holds up the pipe between the two of them, Luffy eyes it and Law takes that as a request Law demonstrates. So he does, holds up his lighter and places the tip of it between his lips, gives Luffy a smile because the boy looks more nervous than ever and lights it. Doesn't take long for it to happen and Luffy's clutching the fucking air freshener bottle ready to spray but Law's hand grabs his. Pulls the pipe out of his mouth and holds it up to Luffy's.

Luffy stares at him until he exhales, blows out a shit ton of smoke and smiles back at him.

"All yours." He places the pipe in Luffy's hilariously shaky hands and Luffy does as he's watched. Follows Law's wonderful demonstration truth be told and watches Law watch him suck in the smoke that immediately burns his throat as it goes down and fills up his lungs. Pulls the pipe out and Law presses a finger to Luffy's lip. Tells him to hold it in and count to ten. He does.

When Law removes his finger he lets all the smoke out in one breath, coughs viciously a couple of times and feels like his throats on fire.

"Holy shit, it's like someone just set me ablaze!" Luffy says and Law's already taken another hit. Holds the smoke in and places the pipe on the table. Holds Luffy by the sides of his face and pulls him close. Presses his lips against Luffy's and Luffy doesn't know what's making him so eager, but happily opens his mouth for Law, only to feel him blow smoke into his mouth. Gives his bottom lip a light nibble and pull back.

"Hold it." Law's hands are still cupping his face, but he nods. Counts to ten the same way before and turns his head to the side to blow out and not into Law's face.

"Look at that, you're an expert." Law jokes around and Luffy coughs again, is handed a water bottle and thanks Law for it because his throat feels drier and hotter than hell right now.

"I feel light headed." Luffy says and looks into Law's eyes that just stare back at him longingly.

"That's normal. A friend of mine passed out on me once when she smoked for the first time, I'd say you're doing great." Law tells him and Luffy takes it as a compliment. Smiles back at him lazily and he feels tired as hell.

"Someone just poured lava down my throat." Luffy stays, keeps licking his lips with a dry tongue.

"Drink your water." Law tells him and Luffy does, some spills down his chin and he cries out his mouth is a waterfall. Law laughing at him. Law picks up the pipe that's still lit and takes another hit for himself, Luffy's eyes doing the asking if he could too and Law's up for it.

Hands him the piece of glass and smiles at how easily Luffy does it. How he looks when he exhales. And Luffy just keeps going, takes another hit after and Law smirks down at him. Luffy putting the pipe down and tries to shotgun the way Law did with him, only the smoke comes out a bit too early. His lungs can't take it but Law gets the point. Leans over and kisses him anyway, because he's got a feeling that's what Luffy actually wants. Not to just exchange smoke through each others mouths.

And he wouldn't be wrong. Luffy eagerly kisses him back, pulls him on top and finds his back against the arm of the couch they're on. Not remembering at all, that he should probably be spraying the room with vanilla so it smells nice, and not like they'd just gone and gotten high as hell.

Luffy likes Law like this. Likes Law kissing at his collarbone while tugging at the collar of his shirt. Law kisses up his neck, his jaw, and, finally finds his way back to Luffy's mouth. Luffy's wraps an arm around his waist, the other finds itself playing with Law's hair. Kissing for a long time, each kiss slow and deep. Hot and messy.

Law's the one to pull away from the kiss first, to go back to his neck. Sucks on the skin and nibbles at it. Lightly licks over the spot Luffy breathes out at when he does. Runs his hands through Law's surprisingly soft hair and sighs when he feels Law's fingers sneak their way under his shirt. Touching all over his skin and slides up all the way to Luffy's chest.

"You're like a gerbil." Luffy says and Law laughs against his skin, the vibration running down his neck.

Luffy breathes heavy and sighs when Law dips his head down to kiss and run his tongue along the line of muscles on his stomach. Drags his tongue back up and gives his nipple a teasing flick. Teeth graze over until he bites down. Luffy's back arching off the couch when he does. Sucks down on it while his fingers have their own fun, brushing over his abdomen as light as a feather. Up his chest, down his stomach and then lower. Hand over Luffy's belt but doesn't undo it. Goes down to his thigh and gives him a squeeze before coming back up to drag across his crotch and palm him through his jeans.

"Shit, Law," Luffy huffs out and Law's eyes open, mouth makes a popping sound when he lets go of Luffy's skin and his head is back over Luffy's. Hands pressed against his cheeks. Kisses him hard again because his lips just can't get enough. Tongue craves the taste of Law's mouth. Law doesn't let it last long enough though.

"What's a good gerbil name?" Luffy asks him and Law shrugs.

"If you call me anything other than my name I might throw you out the window." Law tells him and Luffy laughs at the idea. Pictures it perfectly. Law throwing him over his shoulders and just chucking him out the window, not bothering to open it either. Breaks through glass and all.

"What if I called you Georgey?" Luffy suggests and it's the most off putting name he could have possibly thought up in two seconds.

"Do I look like some bald old man?"

"Ah no, your hair is great." Luffy says, ruffles it a bit and pushes it out of his face, pulls him down and gives him another kiss.

Law pulls back, smiles down at him and sits up, gets Luffy's belt unbuckled. Unzips his fly so damn slow Luffy has to do it himself. Law looking down at him as he lifts his hips for Law to pull his clothes off completely. Tugs at Law's shirt and it doesn't take him a second before it's off and on the floor. Follows up with Luffy's, pulls it over his head and throws it down. Luffy watching as Law's head dips lower and mouths the outline of his not so subtle cock through navy blue boxer briefs. Sighs again when Law tugs them off slowly, lets his head fall back and off the arm of the couch.

Law takes his time, lazily pumping Luffy in his hand. Gives him a long lick on each side before opening his mouth to take in the tip. Sucks and licks on it before lowering his head down to take Luffy in. One hand holding Luffy down from jerking his hips to his own pleasure and the other moving up and down Luffy's inner thigh. Spreading his legs apart and bending his knees, Luffy closes his eyes while Law's hot mouth sucks on him. Feeling Law's fingers sometimes brush over his balls and then feels them probe around his hole.

Threads his fingers through Law's hair as his head bobs, doesn't apply any pressure because Law's already doing a spectacular job. Tries to make a mental note to remember to comment on it. Exhales and throws his arm across his eyes, all he sees is spots.

Luffy lets a couple of moans slip when Law slides his tongue in his slit, moves his arm and opens his eyes to watch Law blow him. Law raising his gaze at the same time to lock eyes with him. Makes Luffy even harder than he is and he doesn't know how that's possible. But the sight of Law's mouth around him is just too fucking hot for it not to. Sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, watches Law's cheeks hollow and suck hard a couple of times before Law kisses his tip and pries his mouth off. Makes his way back up to Luffy who groans at the sudden loss of friction and kisses him again. Luffy tasting himself on Law's lips, kisses him harder and slides an arm up Law's back and digs his own nails into his skin. Drags them down leaving scratches and Law pulls off again. Tells him he'll be right back and hops off him and runs to his room. Reappears in a span of what seems like six seconds to Luffy and kisses him hard once more. Never wants Law to leave him for six seconds ever again.

Hears a pop of a cap and then theres' a cool feeling against his hole.

"Are you sure?" Law asks right as he's about to stick a finger inside and Luffy nods, but Law doesn't take that. Asks again and Luffy huffs out a hard breath.

"Yeah, yeah, just fucking hurry up," Luffy pushes himself against Law's finger and he doesn't need to be asked twice. Slides into him with not as much trouble as he'd expected and Luffy letting out a long '_fuuuuck' _to go along with it. Law keeps his mouth busy on Luffy's neck while pushing in and pulling out his finger, Luffy keeping a tight hold on his hair.

"Fuck fuck," Luffy feels another one of Law's fingers slide in and stretch him open, feels his erection grow with just Law's fingers and wonders how it'd feel when Law's actually inside him.

"You want a third?" Law asks and it's low and rough in his ear he only shakes his head, Breathes out just as hard as Law speaks.

"No, no oh god Law just do it," Luffy says, Law gives him another few deep hits with his fingers, curls them up and drives Luffy crazy. If he weren't already under the fucking influence he'd sure as hell feel like it with the way Law works. Groans when Law's fingers disappear and he tries to sit up, grabs Law's belt and undoes it as quick as he can. Law kisses him hard, Luffy starting to fumble with it and Law needing to take over. Which he does and gets it done in no time flat, leans over Luffy in an attempt to push him back down on the couch and lines himself up against him. Squeezes some lube out and onto his palm, strokes his own dick a couple of times while Luffy watches and then really pushes into him.

"Fuck you feel incredible," Law grunts, breathes hard and doesn't move. Let's Luffy ease into it.

"Ah fuck, please," Luffy brings his legs around Law's waist, feels better already and just wants Law to move. To move and drive him into oblivion.

"Please _what?" _Law asks, looks at Luffy and how perfectly open he is for him. How desperately he looks like he wants to be fucked.

"Fucking _move" _Luffy tightens his legs around Law, pretty much pushes him inside all the way and Law needs to hear no more. Pulls back and snaps his hips quick. Luffy panting and whining through the drag of Law's cock in and out, opening him up with each sharp thrust . Making room for himself. Law holds Luffy down with one hand, presses his hip into the couch. The other holding tightly onto Luffy's wrist, starts to really fuck him.

"Shit you look so fucking good," Law gets out and its heavy, his breathing is hard. Watching Luffy push back against him to meet with every sharp thrust he gives him. Fights and really forces himself to keep his eyes open, to stay looking at the way Law looks down at him like he's eating him alive.

"Ah… shit," Luffy keeps pushing back, makes Law even more eager to completely fuck him raw and hard. "Fuck, Law- _harder," _Luffy practically begs and Law loves it. Leans over and pushes Luffy's legs apart as far as they can, gives him a hard thrust that he can tell makes Luffy glad he asked for it like this.

Luffy feeling the sharpness of Law's thrusts each and every time dead on, feels his orgasm build inside him at a rate that's way too fucking slow for him to handle. Law leaning down and biting at his neck, licking and sucking. He still has one of Luffy's wrists pinned down, so Luffy uses his free one to pull at Law's hair. Grown to love it in just a single day.

"You… can come you know? I can tell you're close, the way your body arches and cock begs for friction." Law whispers into his ear, the words alone sound just as good as the sex to him. Gets out a couple of pants before he really does, a few strokes of Law's hand hard on his cock combined with the relentless thrusting in and out of him he comes. Lets out a loud moan that's sure to be heard by a couple of the neighbouring students. Muscles spaz and he's seeing colours, seeing things that are probably not there but all he knows is that Law's with him and that's all he really cares for. Not the possible fireworks he sees. Law continuing to slam into him hard, making this the best orgasm he's ever felt.

Trying to get his mind to remember how to breathe properly again while Law still moved inside him took a minute or two, he doesn't know. Does know that he feels Law coming inside him and lets out a whine at the unusual feeling of being so filled up like that. Feels incredibly lightheaded, even more so than before and he's sore.

Feels Law slide out of his ass and doesn't know if it's the high that makes it feel ten times weirder than he'd imagined it would or if it really does feel that strange and painful. Doesn't mind it so much when Law grabs the blanket that's on the other arm of the couch and throws it over the two of them. Lays down next to him and holds him close. Blows against his neck and sends shivers down his spine, Luffy ends up falling asleep feeling Law's hand slide up and down his back and smile into his neck.

* * *

The few weeks that follow are a similar routine. Luffy going to Law's, the two of studying and then them getting high together. On occasion, Law would find himself on the fourteenth floor. Dragged there really, by Luffy. Wanting to be with him every chance he got. Sometimes they'd just sit together and talk. About anything. Luffy would ask about Law's tattoos, what his major is, what he wants to be in life, where he wants to travel to. Law asking why Luffy asks so many questions. Luffy, having a question on his mind for a while now. Figures that now is a good time to ask, because he's learned Law's a lot more honest and thoughtful with his words when he's like this.

"Does this mean we're, like... together?" Luffy asks suddenly. Law only tilting his head and looking at him like he'd expected the question to come out sooner or later but never brought it up himself. Or he's day dreaming.

"Law?" Luffy calls out his name and the other sighs. Luffy doesn't think of it as a good sign.

"Is that what you want?" Law asks, keeps his head tilted to the side, and his hair is in the way so Luffy can't really see his eyes all that well. Moves himself closer to Law and takes the joint out of his fingers, holds it out to the side while he pushes the hair out of his face. Is as careful as he can be to not burn his hair or skin.

"I want to be with you, yeah." Luffy says, lazy and sloppy but Law gets it. Smiles back at him and leans in to kiss him. Slow and deep.

"Hm. Then yeah, if that's what you want." Law tells him, lips still on his and his breath is hot. Luffy smiling under his lips and makes sure it's what he wants too.

"I just want you to be happy. If that'll make you happy, then I'm for it." Law gives him another light peck, snatches the joint out of his fingers. Luffy giving him a big smile and digging his head into Law's bare chest. Traces over his larger tattoo almost ghost like and Law kisses the top of his head.

The two of them calm and quiet, loving their high in each others company.

* * *

**Happy 420 go out n blaze n praise Oda for giving us lawlu**


End file.
